Cruel Circles
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: Pit's immortality was a curse he tried very hard to ignore. He almost wished he hadn't ignored it, especially considering his love suffers from a very different kind of immortality. Still, perhaps being trapped forever is not truly that bad if it is for love. Birthday present one-shot for TheUnspokenProphet, Link x Pit with hints of Dark Pit x Lucina.


_**AN- It is TheUnspokenProphet's birthday. I got you a one-shot. There was supposed to also be a drawing, but my scanner decided to stop working, so I stole one of yours for the cover. You ship these two, you made me ship these two, and now you must live with the consequences. Happy birthday, you terrible Toad, you. Please update Ike's Buff Problem soon. That is all. End transmission.**_

_**So, I don't own these characters. Just my own ideas, and as you will soon see, they are quite terrible. So, thanks, enjoy, and go tell TheUnspokenProphet happy birthday.**_

* * *

_Cruel Circles_

_By Twilight Joltik_

Palutena had always warned him about getting too close to mortals. He never listened. Sometimes, he wished he had.

He made so many friends in the mortal world. They never treated him as if he'd been alive for centuries longer than them. Honestly, he forgot about it most of the time. It took him years and years to finally realize they were getting older, but he hadn't aged a day.

If he had realized that relationships could only end in disaster back then, would he have still fallen in love? Probably. Even if his choice of love was the worst one possible, he knew he could have never resisted it.

Link was always completely spellbinding, in the way he fought and carried himself alike. It took his twin yelling at him about his emotions leaking into his and causing him to feel weird around the Hylian to realize that this entrancement was love, though. Even then, he hesitated to say a word. Not because he realized it was a disaster waiting to happen, but because he thought he was out of his league. A handsome knight deserved nothing short of a princess, not a little angel boy who barely knew how to read, let alone carry himself with any sort of grace.

As time went on, but not far enough to notice its passage, he decided these sentiments were stupid and couldn't bear the feeling of being unable to talk to his friend through the butterflies that swarmed his insides whenever he was near. If he had just kept his mouth shut, maybe he could have moved on to a love story that wouldn't be such a tragedy. That was impossible without foresight or considering the consequences, though, and he was never good at either of those things.

He blurted out his heart in front of everyone, and Link didn't give him an apology, or his distaste. No, he gave him a kiss, swift and sweet. The two of them had both had the exact same dilemma for quite a while, it seemed.

Romance was a lovely thing, especially when shared with someone like him, who would go out of his way to make sure he felt loved every second of every day. He tried to make Link feel the same, and felt content with how everything was going for so long he'd lost track of time. It was only his twin asking him with a blush and quickly darting eyes if he should propose to Lucina that made him even think about the future.

When he suggested the same to Palutena, she burst into a teary mess, begging him to wait and think about it before doing anything rash. He didn't realize why she was reacting so violently at the time, and decided a "maybe later" was as good as a "yes" and bought the ring anyways. Link accepted it happily, and it seemed their joy reached new heights.

Zelda was the only one to outright tell him it was a horrible idea, but he realized ages later that every single one of their friends had figured out what was wrong with their union. They were just all too afraid to be the one to break his heart.

Not even during the vows did he realize his fatal error. Rather, he realized it years later when he saw lines on his beloved's face, while his own still looked like a child's. The euphoric love he'd been absorbed in slowly started to part, showing the harsh reality of the situation. He never told Link he considered leaving at that point. It would have shattered both of their hearts to even bring that up.

The only thing he did about it was sob into Palutena's arms, crying out the unfairness of it all. She had but one thing to say on the subject: the only time she'd ever seen his twin cry was when he had learned the cruelness of the world for himself with his own love's early demise. He thought at the time that was all that needed to be said, and he should just be grateful Link wouldn't die a painful death in childbirth like Lucina had, but he eventually remembered a legend he'd long blocked from his mind about the many Heroes of Hyrule.

Link met his end fairly old, when it had become painful to even look at how much he had withered. He was there every second until his last, holding his hand and promising to guide his soul to heaven and to be with him there forevermore. It took him realizing there was no spirit of his going to the next world after he'd breathed his last that Link had been too far away to correct him.

Reincarnation, that was the name of the endless cycle his love had trapped him in. Link would die forever, and he would never meet an end that his goddess wouldn't reverse. Link would come back without a single memory of the past, while he would always keep the pain of the people he'd lost with him. He'd never be able to break out of this circle any more than his once love could, because the knowledge that he could still protect Link would never die.

It was days after his love's death that he found his next life. A family living on the outskirts of Castle Town had just born a boy and named him after the Legendary Hero. Somehow, he could sense his spirit was the same, even if the body was different. It was so odd to see the man he had loved who had withered before him so young, but he knew that his Link would want him to protect this child.

It was years before his presence was noticed by the young Link, who he had already done everything possible to protect. After being caught fending off a pack of Wolfos, he was asked by this child if he was his Guardian Angel. With a smile he'd thought he'd lost, he proudly declared that he was, and that he had sworn always to protect him.

They became friends after that, but Pit knew the affection he felt for this new Link was nothing but platonic. The Link he had loved, he was dead, never to return. And yet in this child, his spirit lived on, and even when his new body had grown old and grey, it would still live on and on and on for the rest of time. Just like him, in a way. The Pit who had ignored the cruelness of the world was dead too, and yet he was still alive. Perhaps he would find another love someday, but he knew he'd never stop protecting his first love, even if that love was dead on both sides.

That didn't mean it didn't sting to see that Link embracing a reborn Zelda, though. It always would hurt to see Link love someone else, but that was life, and considering how much of it he had left, he had to get used to it.

* * *

_**AN- Happy birthday, Toad-sama. If I made you cry, you owe me something. Other people reading this, you don't owe me anything. But thank you for reading. –Twilight Joltik**_

_**P.S. Lucina basically means "she who brings children into the light". That is why she will always die in childbirth in my stories. Because I am awful.**_


End file.
